


Не сразу

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мучай меня. <br/>Изрежь мою кожу в клочья.<br/>Чтобы забылось все, кроме этой боли...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сразу

**Author's Note:**

> Cтих написан к коллажу Need in magic "Ты заплатишь..." на ОТП-фест по Мерлину 2013.

 

Мучай меня.   
Изрежь мою кожу в клочья.  
Чтобы забылось все, кроме этой боли,  
Не прекращай, когда стану выть по-волчьи,  
Не оставляй мне даже подобья воли...  
Я заслужил...  
Ты видела все воочью.  
  
Мучай меня, чтоб мышцы скрутило спазмом,  
Чтобы от криков хриплых срывало связки.  
Чтоб я в твоих руках бился как в оргазме,  
Чтобы хватал ртом воздух, гнилой и вязкий...  
Я виноват пред ним...  
Я умру не сразу.  
  
Мучай меня, Моргана, ведь ты же хочешь!  
Я твоему вручаю себя безумью.  
Пытки так сладки.  
Что ты там все бормочешь?  
Что за заклятья шепчешь ты в полнолунье?..  
  
...Что твои сны теперь нам с тобой пророчат?  
  
Я потерял его...  
Не сумел...   
Не сдюжил.  
Мучай меня -  
Едва ли мне будет хуже.

 

_2013_


End file.
